


l'amour, baby blue (fait ce qu'il veut de nous)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, S'mores, Summer, the inherent romanticism of being at a lake, they're young and in love and it's summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Elias finally makes it to the lake. He and Brock make the most of the time they have alone.(everything is easy at the lake.)
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 129





	l'amour, baby blue (fait ce qu'il veut de nous)

**Author's Note:**

> firstly don't ask why i'm posting summer lake fic in december. second of all: sadcanucksfan i'm so sorry this took so long it took me three tries to settle on an au for this because everything i tried to write before has ended up longer than 5k and isn't finished yet ksdjhks 
> 
> anyway: for prompt 38. "A person’s weight as they lie on top of you" from [this](https://heir-to-the-diamond-throne.tumblr.com/post/151164415366/64-sensory-prompts) list. there's a little more substance than just that but? not much!
> 
> title from "l'amour fait ce qu'il veut" by mika. it took me fifty works to use a french title! what the fuck!

Elias wakes up slowly. The curtains are mostly drawn shut, but there’s a small gap letting in golden morning sunshine and there’s a bird singing outside. He’s alone in bed, but he can smell coffee. 

He stretches out his arms until his joints pop satisfyingly, then swings around until he’s sitting up. He tries to pat his hair down, but it’s pretty hopeless. 

His reflection in the mirror shows tufts of blond hair flat to one side of his head and sticking up on the other. Elias winces. If it weren’t too warm for hoodies, he’d definitely put a hood on to hide _ that _ mess. 

As it is, he pulls on a T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Brock is already there, a half-eaten bagel and a banana on his plate. He looks up when Elias comes in and smiles. “Morning,” he says, sounding much more, like, _ alive _ than Elias feels.

“Hey,” Elias mumbles, making a beeline for the coffee machine. He manfully ignores Brock’s laugh as he pours a cup and drinks half of it at once. He would’ve tried to drink it all at once, but he needs to breathe sometimes. He puts the mug down and sets about making himself some food.

“So,” Brock says once Elias is sitting across the table from him. “What do you want to do today?”

Elias blanks. “Um,” he says, trying to think, “you can decide?”

Brock grins and Elias briefly regrets giving him the power to choose, but that fades quickly. Brock won’t pick something that he thinks Elias will _ actually _ hate. 

“There’s a swimming spot we can go to that’s usually pretty quiet,” Brock says thoughtfully. “We can jump off the boat and stuff. I have to go into town, so we can do that after if you want to come.” He pauses, considering, then says, “we can figure out the rest later.”

“Okay.” It sounds easy. Elias thinks everything is easy at the lake. 

They brush their teeth to get the taste of coffee and sleep out of their mouths, and Elias tries to get his hair into some semblance of order.

“You know we’re just going to be jumping in the lake, right? Like, nobody’s going to see you.”

Elias runs the wet comb through his hair again and frowns at the mirror, where Brock’s reflection watches from the doorway with an amused expression.

“You never know,” he says. He decides his hair looks acceptable and steps out of the bathroom. Well, he tries.

Brock catches his hand and tugs him closer, smiling. Elias rolls his eyes, but he goes along with it anyway. The kiss tastes like minty toothpaste. Brock scruffs a hand through his hair and Elias pulls away to gasp, outraged.

It must not be very convincing because Brock giggles before stepping close again to fix the mess he made. 

“For what it’s worth,” Brock says, satisfied with whatever he’s done to Elias’s hair, “I think you always look great.”

“I—” Elias’s tongue twists and he feels himself blush. It’s infuriating how even after months of dating Brock can still get to him like this. “Shut up,” he says, scowling at Brock’s smug expression.

“Aw, baby.” Brock pulls him in and redeems himself by kissing the pout off Elias’s face. “Do you forgive me?” he asks, licking his lips in the way he knows drives Elias crazy.

Elias sighs and curls his fingers in the front of Brock’s shirt. “Do we _ have _ to go swimming?” he asks, only half joking.

Brock disentangles himself from Elias, giving him a friendly swat on the ass, and goes to change into his swim shorts. “Be patient,” Brock says, peeling his shirt off and giving Elias a truly delightful look at his abs. “You’re the one who said I get to pick what we do today.”

“Maybe I want to change my mind,” Elias says, not bothering to pretend he’s not looking.

Unfortunately, it takes a little more than that to get Brock to blush. All he does is drop his boxers and shoot a grin at Elias before pulling his swim shorts on. “Too late,” Brock says, “no take-backs. Now you get changed.” He pats Elias on the cheek and leaves the room.

“Ugh,” Elias says. Infuriating.

He doesn’t know what he expected.

Before they get in the boat, Brock dumps what seems like half a bottle of sunscreen into his hands and tries his very best to slather Elias in it.

Elias shrieks at cold touch and flinches away.

“Stop it!” Brock says, chasing after him. “You’re going to get burned!”

“Whatever!” Elias yells. He throws his hat at Brock in an effort to discourage him and misses by a mile.

Brock does catch him, but Elias _ maybe _ lets him. He thinks he can stand the cold sunscreen if it means that he gets Brock to touch him.

Plus, it’s funny to see the look of intense focus Brock gets when he’s making sure Elias has sunscreen on his ears.

Brock brings Coolie along, too. Coolie lies down on a towel, nose in the air, and Brock gets Elias to take some pictures of him for Instagram while he drives. Elias takes a few pictures for his own Instagram and, when Brock isn’t looking, takes some pictures of him, too. 

Those ones are just for him, though.

He tips his face up to the sun and closes his eyes, relishing the warmth on his skin and the faint spray of water. 

The engine cuts off abruptly and Elias blinks, surprised that they’re already there.

There’s nobody else around, though Elias can hear the sound of distant boats. The water is dark and deep here—perfect for swimming.

Brock drops his life jacket and pulls Elias out of his seat. “C’mon,” he says, his eyes bright and shining in that special way they get when he’s on the lake or on the ice or, more recently, with Elias.

Still holding his hand, Brock tugs him over to the side of the boat before he lets go and jumps into the lake with a magnificent splash.

Coolie barks and puts his paws up on the gunwale, tail wagging as Brock surfaces and shakes the water out of his hair. He laughs as Coolie barks again.

“Toss him in!” Brock says, treading water and miming throwing Coolie into the lake. 

Elias shrugs. If Brock says it’s okay, then—He lifts Coolie up and heaves him away from the boat, making sure he doesn’t throw the dog on top of Brock, and laughs as Coolie swims around delightedly. 

Brock swims away from Coolie, leading him around, and waves at Elias. “Water’s great,” he says encouragingly.

Elias steps onto the bench and jumps over the gunwale. The water is cool and refreshing and bubbles tickle his cheeks before he kicks up and surfaces.

He sucks in a breath and grins as Coolie barks, turning away from Brock to swim towards him instead.

The two of them swim around Coolie, playing with him until Brock thinks he’s getting tired and puts him back on the boat. Brock jumps back in the water and swims right up to Elias.

Their faces are so close that Elias almost has to cross his eyes to look at Brock.

“Hi,” Brock says.

“Hi,” Elias answers, and Brock leans in and kisses him.

They manage to keep themselves above water for a minute, but eventually they give up and let themselves drift under, still kissing. 

That kiss doesn’t last as long. They do, of course, need to come up for air eventually.

Brock nudges their foreheads together as they catch their breath, then presses a quick kiss to Elias’s lips before letting himself float on his back. 

Elias takes his hand and laces their fingers together before doing the same. He closes his eyes against the clear blue sky and drifts, all sounds muffled by the lake. It’s nice. Peaceful. 

The moment is broken when Brock sends a small splash over his face, making him sputter and chase after him, trying to get revenge. 

Eventually, they drag themselves back onto the boat and collapse onto the benches, exhausted. 

“Whew,” Brock says, “nap?” 

Elias stares up at a cloud. “Yeah,” he answers slowly. His stomach growls. “Lunch first?” 

“Mm.”

They manage not to fall asleep in the boat and return to the house in one piece. Elias chugs a glass of water while Brock makes some pasta. They don’t bother changing out of their damp swim shorts and eat lunch on the porch, Coolie lying in the shade under the table.

Elias cleans his dishes while Brock feeds Coolie, and he goes to shower off the last greasiness of the sunscreen. 

It’s only a couple minutes until Brock joins him, looking awfully pleased with himself, and Elias laughs into his kiss.

They fall into bed, after, lying on top of the blankets because it’s too hot and they’ll wake up sweating otherwise. They don’t snuggle too close, either, but Brock lies on his stomach and stretches a hand out to fist in Elias’s T-shirt.

The alarm wakes them up after a couple hours and they get dressed enough to go into town for some groceries.

Brock drives, and he holds Elias’s hand over the centre console the whole way into town. 

They split up to make the task easier, and Elias goes to find the milk and bread while Brock looks for—whatever he’s looking for. He wouldn’t tell Elias what he’d written on his half of the list. It’s a _ surprise, _ apparently.

Brock already has most of his things bagged up once Elias gets to the checkout and he practically sprints for the trunk when they get back so Elias won’t see what’s in the bags.

“It’s a surprise!” he yells, running into the house.

“Hmm,” Elias says, and follows at a more sensible pace. He’s not sure what’s gotten into Brock, but he seems to be having fun. 

The rest of the afternoon is pretty lazy. They take Coolie for a walk down the dirt road leading to the house, but all three of them are still pretty tired from the morning swim.

They swim off the dock before supper, close enough to the shore that they can stand if they need to. The late afternoon sunlight turns the lake golden.

Coolie joins them just before they get out and Brock has to chase him out of the water. 

Elias hides a smile as Brock shakes the water out of his hair. He and Coolie, who’s shaking the water out of his fur beside Brock, make a perfect pair.

Brock makes a salad and potatoes while Elias cooks some chicken, and they eat on the porch again with their ankles hooked together under the table. Once in a while, they toss some chicken to Coolie and he yips cheerfully.

“Good boy,” Brock says when he sits politely and waits for more chicken.

Coolie wags his tail and Brock gives him a piece.

“Do you think we spoil him?” Elias asks. 

Brock looks at Coolie. Coolie looks back, head cocked and eyes innocent. “Uh,” Brock says, “maybe.” 

That doesn’t stop Coolie from getting more chicken. Obviously.

They do the dishes as the sun sets. The air gets cooler at night, so Elias puts a hoodie on while Brock goes outside to do—something. Probably his surprise. He hadn’t said, he’d just taken one of the grocery bags and hurried out back.

Elias goes out to find him.

Brock is standing on the edge of the dock with a fishing pole. He’s got a hoodie on, too.

As Elias watches, he tries another cast.

The sun is nearly set, but the light on the lake is deep purple and red. The sky to the east is already almost black.

Elias steps up behind Brock and wraps his arms around his waist, sliding his hands into the pocket of Brock’s hoodie.

“It’s chilly,” he mumbles into Brock’s shoulder.

Brock leans back into him as he reels in the line. He casts again, mindful of Elias right behind him. 

Elias closes his eyes and floats on the repetitive sounds of the cast and reel and the solid warmth of Brock at his front. 

The sun is almost gone when Brock catches something. Elias lets go of him so Brock can reel it in properly and pull the fish onto the dock.

There’s enough light left that Brock can get a good look at his fish and for Elias to snap a picture. 

“Decent,” Brock says, pulling the hook out of the fish’s lip. He tosses it back in the lake and sets the pole down.

“No fresh fish then?” Elias asks. “Some provider you are.”

Brock flicks his ear. “Maybe you should try,” Brock says, “provide for _ me, _ huh?”

“Hmm,” Elias says. “No, thanks.”

Brock sticks his tongue out at him and jogs back up the hill. Elias follows, slower.

When he gets to the top of the hill, Brock is crouching by the firepit. Flames flicker hopefully around the kindling.

“Is this the surprise?” Elias crouches beside him. The fire is warm on his bare legs. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his shorts. 

“Not _ yet,” _ Brock says, a little huffy. He looks around. “Coolie?” 

“Inside,” Elias says. “I didn’t know if your surprise would be safe for dogs.”

Brock surprises him by leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Smart,” he murmurs before moving away to pull the lawn chairs closer.

Elias curls up in his chair and watches the fire. The armrests are pressed together so they can hold hands. Elias tucks his other hand into his hoodie pocket and glances over at Brock.

Brock is looking back, a soft look in his eyes. The orange light of the fire paints half his face while the other side is in shadow.

Elias leans across the armrest and kisses him, soft and slow.

They have to let go of each other’s hands because the angle is uncomfortable, but Brock’s hand ends up in Elias’s hair instead. That’s a fair trade, Elias figures, and sighs as the kiss deepens.

Brock pulls away first. It takes him a second to get himself under control, taking a few deep breaths before speaking. “The, uh, surprise,” he says, his voice hoarse. 

Elias smiles smugly as Brock grabs his bag with slightly unsteady hands. It’s nice to know that he can affect Brock just as much as Brock affects him.

“S’mores,” Brock declares. He dumps a bag of marshmallows into Elias’s lap before pulling out a box of graham crackers and a chocolate bar. “You in?”

“I’ve never had, um. This.” Elias isn’t exactly sure what _ this _ is. 

“Exactly,” Brock says, cheerful in that way he is when he gets to be the first one to show Elias American things. 

Brock gets two long, thin sticks and stabs a marshmallow on the end of each one. The fire is low enough that there are a few prime roasting spots of glowing red embers.

Elias burns his marshmallow and looks enviously at the golden-brown colour of Brock’s. His jealousy melts away into interest as Brock starts assembling the s’mores.

He puts pieces of chocolate on the crackers, then sets the marshmallow on top before using a second cracker to hold the marshmallow in place while he pulls the stick away. Brock hands the finished product to Elias with a flourish.

The chocolate is starting to melt thanks to the hot marshmallow and, curious, Elias takes a bite. 

“Oh my god,” he says, a few crumbs spraying as he speaks.

“Right?” Looking enormously pleased with himself, Brock eats his own s’more.

Elias devours the rest of his s’more and looks eagerly at Brock. “How many can we have?” 

“Uh,” Brock says. He winces. “I won’t tell if you don’t?”

Elias shrugs. It’s summer and they’re at the lake. It’ll be fine.

By the time they’ve eaten so many s’mores that they absolutely can’t eat anything else, their fingers and faces are sticky with gooey marshmallow.

“Wow,” Elias says. He tips his head back, following the path of the smoke until it fades into stars. “And you do this every summer?” 

“As much as I can, yeah.” Ignoring their sticky fingers, Brock takes his hand again. “I love it here.”

“Me too,” Elias admits, quiet. He squeezes Brock’s hand.

“Well,” Brock says slowly, “you can come next year, too. You know. If you want.” He sounds a little unsure of himself.

Elias turns to face him. Next year is still a mystery, but he _ wants. _ “I’d like that,” he says. He returns Brock’s bright smile and meets his kiss over the armrest. Before Brock can lean back again, Elias catches his cheek and holds him so their faces are close together. “I just want to tell you,” Elias says. He breathes in. Out. “I love you.” 

It’s easier than he thought it would be, but everything seems to be, at the lake.

Brock touches his face with sticky fingers. His eyes are wide. “I love you, too,” Brock says, almost like he can’t believe it.

Elias giggles nervously and Brock joins in until they’re clinging to each other’s hands and doubled over laughing. The laughter fades away slowly until they’re leaning against each other as best they can in the lawn chairs. Elias rubs his cheek against Brock’s shoulder with a sigh.

“We should go inside,” Brock says, almost regretful. “If we stay out too much longer we’re going to fall asleep and the mosquitoes will carry us off.”

“That would suck,” Elias agrees, but they don’t move for another five minutes.

They do get up eventually and Brock goes down to get a bucket of lake water for the fire while Elias gathers up the s’mores supplies and brings them inside.

He washes his hands and face clean of any trace of marshmallows and goes to set up a movie. Something action-packed and mindless with lots of explosions that they can make out for half of, ideally.

After Brock cleans up, he joins Elias on the couch. “Good choice,” he says, and leans against the arm of the couch, giving Elias a significant look.

Elias starts the movie, then slides down the couch to curl under Brock’s outstretched arm.

He exhales slowly, the exhaustion from the day’s activities finally setting in. He still feels vaguely waterlogged and warm from the sun, so he’ll probably have a mild sunburn tomorrow. He stretches out, sprawling over the cushions and wraps his fingers around Brock’s ankle where his feet are tucked up on the couch.

The movie passes in a bit of a blur. He’s nearly dozing by the end, comfortable under Brock’s arm and warm where they’re pressed together.

“Up you get,” Brock says, patting his shoulder. 

Onscreen, the credits are scrolling past. 

Elias huffs and uses Brock’s hip to push himself up. His head spins from the sudden movement, but he recovers quickly and leans in to give Brock a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispers. The darkness of the room around them seems to press in, not suffocatingly but enough that Elias feels like speaking too loud would spoil the moment. 

Brock tilts his head to the side. Again, Elias is reminded of Coolie and tries to keep his lips from twitching. “What for?”

“Just,” Elias leans into Brock and rests his chin on his shoulder, “for today. Everything. I don’t know.”

“Oh,” Brock says softly. He bumps their noses together before catching Elias’s lips in a kiss. “Suppose I should thank you, too.” 

Elias smiles and kisses him again.

They’re too sleepy to keep making out on the couch, even though they try awfully hard. Elias stands up and follows Brock to the bathroom where they brush the stickiness of the marshmallows out of their mouths before changing for bed.

“Oof,” Elias says as Brock lies down on top of him.

Brock’s may be a little shorter than him, but he does have more than thirty pounds of mostly-muscle on Elias and, as a result, knocks the breath out of him.

“You’re fine,” Brock says, pressing his face into the crook of Elias’s neck and moving so that he’s comfortably situated between Elias’s legs.

“I thought I was too bony,” Elias says dryly, but he wraps his arms around Brock anyway.

“Eh,” Brock says, “you’ve filled out.” He pats Elias’s side affectionately.

Elias giggles. He sounds a little breathless, but he’s getting used to this. They won’t stay like this all night—not in the summer heat—and it’s nice, for now. He turns his face a little into Brock’s hair. He smells like lake water, shampoo and woodsmoke, a strange but somehow appealing combination.

Brock kisses the side of Elias’s neck and exhales. His breath is warm on Elias’s skin. “Goodnight,” he mumbles. “Love you.”

Elias closes his eyes and smiles up at the dark ceiling. “Night,” he whispers. “Love you, too.”

A loon calls out on the lake, low and mournful, but neither of them hear it. They're already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i love winter but i miss being at the cottage. can you tell.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
